Eragon's and Broms travels
by KyoKittenFan
Summary: Brom and Eragon are traveling win some elves show up and offer to help them kill the Ra'zac they agree to the offer and all of them are off weather they are successful ore not well you'll jest have to read to find out not that good so don't bother readdin


Eragon sighed he and Brom had been on the razacks trail for about two weeks. He wouldn't give up no, not after he had gotten so far. But it was getting tiresome riding all day. Eragon jumped as Brom said "well stop here for the night." Eragon protested we still have other hour of day light left we don't have to stop now. Brom replied your not thinking this is a big clearing and there are many dangerous animals in the forest if we stop here they won't bother us. There might not be this big of a clarling for miles better stop now. Eragon had to agree After dinner Eragon asked do riders forget thing win thy grow old.? What do you mean? Do riders lose there memory win thy got old like humans.? I don't see way not but they wouldn't lose it as fast as ragilor Humans . Now it was Eragons town to ask " what do you mean?" " If riders lose there memories as fast as humans then then wit would happen if you had a 800 year old rider.? The rider would have forgotten the last 700 years of their life." "How come you know so much? you would have to be as old as the riders to have that much knowledge said Eragon" " for now lets jest say I happen to be in the right place at the right time."Now arm yourself Brom thru Eragon a make shift sword Eragon frowned he was not surprised he Knew that this Would happen. He and Brom had bin sparing every nite for the past week and a half, but he dreaded it for it meant a few new bruised along with his old ones. Eragon lifted the stick above his head and yelling AAA as he brot down the the stick. Brom easily blocked and stabbed Eragon in the side. Eragon quickly recovered and swung at Brom who dogged easily saying a good come back you've improving.

After he was done Brom and Eragon sat around the fire. Eragon asked Saphira (who was next to him) "what do you think of Brom he seems to have a lot of secrets_" " I trust Brom with my life and yours you Know that"_she replied "yes but what do you think of him ?" "_I think that he is tired and so are you." "_Vary funny" but jest as Eragon thot this Brom said " I'm turning in I suggest you do the same" Brom got up and went to bed. Saphira asked Eragon "_do you want to flay we haven't done it in a wile and it's dark none will see us?_" "All right if your not tired?"M_e I'm a dragon me get tired you have to be joking." " _Eragon got onto Saphira's back and before he could strap himself in Saphira took off soaring up thru the sky o the joy it was as if only him and her were the ones in the sky how glories it felt then Saphira did a back-flip slowly like in slow moshin, and Eragon put his hands in the are. Win they were upside right again Sephira thot "_ Eragon theirs something down there," " W_hat were?"_ "right there" " _Eragon looked in the dorekshin she indicated. There was a figer in a dark hood. Eragon expanded his thots to see who was there. Shock enveloped him as he thot "Solembum?" "Who else" the were cat replied "what are you doing here?" "I mite be here to tell you that there are some elves coming here in sorch of Saphira's egg, They don't know that she has hatched."

"Elves even more shock enveloped Eragon as he told Saphira what Solembum had said Saphira said "_we have to worn Brom he mite be in danger," "_ Your right" Saphira angled into a steep dive headed twords Brom. Win they arrived at the camp Eragon jumped off Sephira and ran twords Brom. Who was asleep Eragon shook Brom awake and said without thinking "Solembum the ware cat has jest told me that elves are loocking for Seferas egg and are hedded this way" " Is this a joke?rom asked annoyed "no we have to leave" "I trust you but you better enplane on the way" said Brom getting up now witch doreckshon are then Saphira said "thy cumming from from the north I see them" Eragon was about to relay the message win Brom said "OK then we will go south that's the dorekshen were headed anyway" "Saphira must have told him too" Getting on his hours he sow Brom getting on Snowfire Saphira Brom said "can you flay high anuf to look like a bird but low unuf to tell us were they are?"y are?" "_yes I think so"_ "good" Eragon put on the gloves I got you if they catch us it mite be better if they don't see your palm Eragon said "but if they cetch us wouldn't it be better if they knew if I'm a rider?" "not rally Brom said for all they know you serve Galbitorix and his black drgon " "I see then lets be off" "yes lets and on the way you will tell me how you Know a were cat and how you know that elves are coming" "It's a long story and some of it I won't tell you" "vary well tell me what you can Eragon told Brom about how he met Solembum in Angila's shop and the advise that Solembum had told win all hope is lost go to the rock of ctheum and,open the volt of soles and win you fined you need a weapon look under the roots of the manoa tree after he was finished Brom laffed and sed you are mishtifis you know that." Eragon didn't reply then Saphira said "_the eelvesare going to over take you should I let them see me?"__ "_No Brom tould her. Jest then a elf puld out in frount hellor friendly travelers I was jest wondering if you've seen a blue stone. If you have I will pay you handsimly for it Eragon opened his mouth to reply win Brom sed to thel elvs "your memory fales you elimweed do you not recinise me? I'm not that old" "Elimweed it is Brom" sed anuther elf stepping out of a bush "Brom?" Elimweed exclaimed doest that must mean" "Yes brom sed I am fulfilling my duties and this is Eragon" " we would be delited if you join us and will tell you how he found the egg" Brom torned to Eragon and sed "will you calsaphirara ya ok Eragon sed "_serera come down and say hi" _Eragon saw Saphira in the sky angle down into a dive Elimweed sed "you havn't met my companyons this is Eragog and jrenula" a thord elf steped out of a clump of trees and bowed very "pleased to meat you sead Eragon and you Eragog and Jrenula" this is remarkibal news for it means that a new rider has arisin but were is thayn dragon?" " _right here" _and Sefera sored into the claring the elves yelled and lepte back in sorprise "we are pleaced to meet you dragon. What is thine name?" "_Saphira" "_a verry fitting name indeed".

Then he torned to brom and Eragon how by chance did you Eragon get the blue egg and what happened since then so fore the next hour he and brom tould the elves how he had found Saphira's egg and all the advenchers since then Elimweed sed "that is a remarkibal tale indeed and do you intend to go to the vardin Eragon?" Brom answord "Eragon has a right for revenge so he and I are going to hunt down the razack and kill them thow help will be welcomed" "then me and my comrads will help you hunt down the black hooded fows and kill them" sed Elimweed. But I take it you will go to the vardin arterwords" "yes we will" andcerd brom "good I also take it that Eragon's traning is not compleat" "no it is not" "off we go then and may the stars watch over us". With that the elvs bid there steeds forword.


End file.
